Happy Birthday, Ron
by i'm ron weasley
Summary: A story I wrote in honor of Ron's birthday, which is today! Hermione stays up with Ron to ring in his seventeenth birthday.


February 29, 1996 was nearing its end when a certain Gryffindor red-head by the name of Ronald Weasley approached his best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry was skimming _Quidditch Through the Ages _for the millionth time, and typical Hermione had her face in a book of which Ron couldn't even understand the title of, much less the book itself. He came in front of the fire, where there were sitting, and asked, "Seeing as I only have one hour left to be a sixteen year old, under age kid, would either of you like to stay up and wait it out with me?"

"Ah, yes, tomorrow's your birthday!" Harry replied. "Wish I could, mate, but I'm just too bloody tired from Quidditch...although I'm more than sure Hermione wouldn't mind, would you?" he finished, smirking at the pair of them.

Hermione blushed as she replied softly, "Well I guess I could stay up with you, I mean your birthday doesn't come along all the time, I mean especially your coming of age one..."

Ron stopped her rambling by replying, "Great, thanks Hermione! It will be fun, I promise."

"Wonderful. Well I'll leave you two at it then, shall I? See you in the morning." Harry said smugly, and left the common room, which now only held Ron and Hermione.

She smiled at him. "I know it will be. But what should we do until the big moment arrives?"

"Hmm..." he thought, "Seeing as I would rather not be working, and I'm sure you've already completed yours, maybe we could play a game?"

She rolled her eyes, "You would suggest a game. Well fine by me, it's your call. What game did you have in mind? Chess?"

"Nah, no offense, 'Mione, but you aren't exactly a challenging opponent." he replied teasingly. "I was thinking more along the lines of twenty questions?"

"Twenty questions?" she replied, questioningly. "Like the guessing game?"

"No, no that's the muggle way, that is! I mean where you ask a question to me, and have to answer completely honestly, and vice versa."

Hermione smiled. "This could be very interesting. Alright then, you go first."

So they played for a while, asking simple questions such as favorite colors and books, teachers and food, and subjects and music. They had each asked nearly all of their questions, and it was getting very close to midnight. Ron wanted to finish the game before the clock struck twelve. He wanted to be able to find out everything he could about Hermione. So he thought quietly to himself for a moment, not wanting to waste any more of his questions, and asked, "Which one of my brothers, besides me, of course, is your favorite?"

She didn't think long before replying, "I'd have to say Bill. I'm really fascinated by his work with Gringotts."

"I figured you would say that," Ron replied. "Now ask me."

"Okay...uhm...what is your favorite memory so far at Hogwarts?"

"Ah, that's a hard one! I don't even know where to begin! Making the Quidditch team, when Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret, when we won the House Cup, and..." he suddenly trailed off, his ears turning red.

"What is it Ron? Come on, you know you can tell me." Hermione told him, extremely curious.

"Well...uhm... I was er, going to say... when we, I mean Harry and I, saved you from the troll, and we well, you know... became best friends." He told her quietly, looking her in the eyes.

She smiled, thrilled. "That's my favorite memory, too." She told him shyly.

Ron cleared his throat and continued nonchalantly, "So er, I have another question..."

"Well seeing as it's your turn, shoot." Hermione replied with smile.

"Okay...uhm...what do you th-think of well, you know...me?" he asked quietly, looking at the ground, ears red as his hair.

"Honestly?" Hermione replied, barely whispering, "I think you are an arrogant, immature, selfish boy... who also happens to be sweet, loyal, intelligent, one of the most courageous people I know... and my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you, Ron."

They both looked at each other, embarrassed, but pleased.

Then Ron said, "Well I know it's your turn and everything, but do you mind if I ask my last question now?"

"Yeah, go for it." Hermione replied.

He looked straight into her eyes, determinedly, "What would you do if I kissed you?"

She looked at him, stunned, and replied, "Only one way to find out, isn't there?"

So he slowly leaned in, and their lips met, right as the clock struck 12.

After a moment, they pulled back, and noses still touching, Hermione whispered...

"Happy Birthday, Ron."


End file.
